Code Geass: The Power of Dragons
by Silverscale
Summary: What if the Geass Lelouch was granted was not the Power of Kings? What if it was a power beyond kings and beyond maybe even the gods? Will he be able to gain control over it, or is he lost already? Lelouch/Harem NO YAOI
1. There's Madness in the Air

Code Geass: The Power of Dragons

By Silverscale

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or anything else that is copyrighted, so there. :P

Chapter One: There's Madness In The Air

"Yes, I accept your contract, I accept this power! To honor my sister's wish, to end the corrupt rule of Britannia, and to bring justice to this world! I shall go so far as to sell my soul to fulfill these ends! Now give me this power!"

At these words, C.C. kissed the young man, granting him the power of Geass. She had never given someone like him the Geass before, and the way her lips felt against his was rather…enjoyable. The witch had never felt such a kiss before, not even with all her centuries of experience, this kiss... it was something she had never experienced before. It felt so... alive.

But as she let her energies mingle with Lelouch vi Britannia , the exiled prince of the most powerful empire in the world, she felt that this was a Geass like no other, something she had never seen or felt before. This Geass would change Lelouch, and through him, it would change the world; she could feel it.

The emerald-haired woman then slumped down, her body shutting down for the moment, as it needed to dissolve the bullet in her brain before she could be conscious again.

Lelouch turned towards the commandos, both of his eyes glowing with the bird shaped symbol of Geass. His body twisted with a black energy, his lips spreading into a feral smile, bearing teeth that were grinding against each other. His jaws then opened up and a low sound could be heard, it was like a mixture of machine and beast ,as if someone had taught a knightmare to growl like a lion, and yet it sounded even bigger. His head lowered then, his hair concealing his face, leaving only his smiling teeth visible. Lelouch's body shook as the energy arched through him, a sound emitted from his throat which grew into a deep rumbling voice of madness**.**

**"-ehehe...I can feel it... this power... yes... the power... MY power!"**

Throwing his head back in cackles wracked with insanity, the soldiers shook as the black energies rushed out from the young man's body and arched like lightning through the air. They could see how the darkness warped around his body, twisting, turning and growing. It became too much for some of the men, prompting them to drop their weapons and run. As the shape stepped out of the black energies, those who had not already turned and began to run saw it clearly, yet it lay in unnatural shadows, large sharp jaws opening in a wicked smirk.

Two large eyes opened slowly upon the large shadow covered head of the beast, their slitted pupils focusing as they stared at the two running men. It opened its mouth and spoke in a deep rumbling voice that sent a ripple of fear into the men so much so that they felt like their bodies were turning into jelly. While in truth, it was their own fear that made their bodies unable to move.

"**Going so soon? We were just getting to know each other. Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped, but I insist you take this parting gift."**

Out of the shadows black spikes erupted without warning and the troopers had no time to react as the ebony-colored spikes pierced their bodies. They were still alive; however, the pain they were experiencing was unimaginable. Yet, they knew that whatever this thing was, it had more in store for them. And when the mad chuckles began anew, they felt the spikes move. The solders began simultaneously coughing up blood as the spikes slowly but surely began to split apart and pull their bodies apart from within.

The captain raised a hand towards the black behemoth and begged, a trail of blood flowing from his mouth. "P-please! H-have…mercy!"

The smile of the creature turned into a sickened frown and it looked down at the captain with its piercing eyes. It growled out, **"Sorry asshole, all out of mercy." **

With a swipe of his claws the creature stared into the captain's pleading eyes with a cruel glare that radiated malice, and when the soldiers truly realized their lives had reached their simultaneous ends, they all started to plead with their tormentor. As the spikes began to pull themselves apart, slowly starting to crack in the middle,and then finally as spikes were separated and began to rip their flesh apart they screamed our in pure agony. They screeched with whatever energy they had left until their ribcages were torn apart.

The last screams echoed through the ghetto like the shrieks of a banshee as the spikes jerked their bodies apart like wet meat filled paper bags. The only intact flesh left on the mutilated bodies were the head, spine, and organs hanging from the nerves and throat connecting them to the skull and spine. The heads were thrown all over the walls, put into place by spikes that grew out of the stone, leaving a grizzly and macabre scenery for anyone who discovered it. The entire hallway was a grotesque scene of artistic carnage, covered with blood, flesh, ripped clothing, and the heads of the commandos. Black clawed hands scratched English words into each forehead and then left, but not before leaving a clawed message on the wall over the skulls, speaking out in its one mocking meaning, the same words written on the foreheads of each of the heads.

**All **_**Hail**_** Britannia!**

* * *

><p>"K-Kallen, w-what was that?" A shaken rebel soldier asked his fellow resistance member as the screams finally ceased echoing throughout the ghetto, the pained agony and suffering the piercing shrieks carried forever carved into the very souls of the Britannians and Eleven's in Shinjuku.<p>

"I am not sure, but whatever it was, it sounded horrible."

"Could it be ghosts!" One of the younger recruits stammered out through his com mas he clutched his M60 machine gun with shaking hands.

"Oh stop it, idiot, there are no such things as ghosts! Keep your heads cool and don't let the scary noises scare you, chicken." The voice of Tamaki taunted the younger recruit, scoffing at the possibility of ghosts, as if.

"B-but, the scream!"

"Shut up and kill Britannians you superstitious coward!" The shivering rebel kept quiet as his superior shouted at him to shut up and then resumed on firing against the Britannian troops.

* * *

><p>Viletta Nu was patrolling as per the orders of Lord Jeremiah of the purist faction, her Sutherland keeping a look-out for other possible terrorist knigthmares. She had been shocked at the orders of Prince Clovis. While she was all for keeping non-Britannians from gaining influence was the young female Britannia not one to just kill the old, the young, and innocents alike for just existing. She had only been an officer for two months and she was already regretting it.<p>

Viletta moved to another location as she spotted no movements in the buildings, but then a ping was sent off on her sensors. Turning her Sutherland, she focused one of the visors at the location and blushed at the sight that greeted her.

Leaning against a wall stood a young man dressed in a Britannian high school uniform, his athletically-built body revealing that he was no slacker in comparison to other Britannians. He was clutching his left eye, blood leaking between his fingers. It was likely that his left eye was badly injured, made all the more apparent by a deep gash over his forehead. It made it hard for him to see as he was stumbling around using his free hand to look around. There were also bleeding gashes and bruises covering his entire body, along with his dark almost-black hair caked with blood. "H-hello? Anyone there? I-I can't see anything, is anyone there?"

Taking pity on the blinded beefcake, and all the while blushing at such thoughts, the knightmare pilot vacated her knightmare as she spoke into the speakers, "No need to worry citizen, help is here, I am Sergeant Villeta Nu. Who are you?"

Perhaps if she saved this good-looking Britannian student, she could become a noble like she so desired? She walked over and helped the student to her knightmare. Viletta couldn't help but notice just how strong and firm his arms were and how small she was compared to his 6'8" height it made her feel rather small, and rather excited. She could practically smell the masculine pheromones in his sweat and it was making her nipples poke through her uniform.

She got her first aid kit from a storage compartment in the cockpit of her Sutherland and began to bandage the injured youngster's left eye just before cleaning the wound over his right one, he would need proper medical attention before it was clear how the state of his eye was. As she was cleaning a scratch on his stomach, an explosion rocked the area. Viletta lost her footing and fell backwards after stumbling a bit.

However, a pair of strong arms captured her waist as she fell. The whole movement made the picture look almost like the move of a professional tango dancer. She felt herself being pulled into the strong naked chest of the man, and she began to feel herself grow very 'excited' as she saw the worried purple eye of the young student who had caught her as she fell. "Are you alright, Miss Nu?" asked the boy.

"Y-yes, I am alright. Thank you for asking… could you let me stand up?" The student chuckled a little in embarrassment, a light blush on his own cheeks that made his handsome face look very cute. He helped the chocolate skinned Britannian back on her feet and looked around.

"We should get to safety, that explosion was not far away."

"We will take my knightmare, it's safer, but as it only has one seat will I have to sit in your lap." '_And it will give me an excuse to have that manly body to use as a seat.' _Villetta thought with a lustful grin on her lips as she helped the student into her knightmare, practically feeling her body melt against his lap and chest as she sat down.

'_Oh god, if this is a dream, then don't wake me up!_ 'She begged, somewhat dazed, as she grasped the controls of her knightmare and took off for a safe place to let the student get out of the Ghetto.

The purple knightmare drove through the ruined buildings and Viletta took every opportunity to rub her firm buttocks against the tight purple trousers she was sitting on, feeling the bulge rising against them. To her delight, she felt that it was bigger then she imagined; she'd definitely seek this youngster out and give him a proper 'care' for his injuries.

The knightmare weaved past another decaying cement building before driving along the side of a chasm that had been opened during an earthquake, revealing the multiple floors of an underground parking lot beneath them. Everything went smoothly until a group of fire-happy purists started shooting at a swift Glasgow running around them, but instead hit a gas line near the feet of Viletta's knightmare.

An explosion rocked the Sutherland, the seismic energy behind the explosion causing it to be pushed towards the edge of the chasm, Villetta felt that if she hit the ground the knightmare would break like an egg from this angle. She tried to straighten up the knightmare but it was too much off balance, and adding the fact that the explosion had made her groggy, was it not a surprise when the large mecha finally fell and went plunging down the deep chasm she wrapped her arms around the student and closed her eyes, hoping that they didn't die like this. The knightmare struck the ground with a sickening crunch, a good deal of it breaking apart by the force of the landing, and everything went black for the eyes of Villetta, the pumping heart her head was resting against making her lose conscious without worry.

* * *

><p>The smoking remains of the knightmare lay on the bottom of a deep chasm made from a pair of broken down underground parking lots, but suddenly a black shadow began to grow from the wreckage and it warped around the metal fragments of the Sutherland, and began to pull it together, and twist it into something far grander then a regular Sutherland. Then slowly a large shape stood up from the ground, metallic armor mixed with looked like black and purple organic tissue, it stood on bipedal legs with three clawed feet, a long serpentine tail swirling around in the air behind its rear, an energy blade shaped like a beautiful golden tail feather hummed to life as it activated.<p>

Its torso was shaped like the upper body a human, but decorated with scales and golden energy spines and spikes running down its back, its headgear was made up of a long serpentine neck holding up a serpentine like head with two antler like horns, two large clawed hands flexed themselves before the thing reared its head back and roared with enough force to cause the dust and dirt around it to skater into a large debris cloud. It hunched down, spreading its large arms, before it jumped up the chasm with one straight leap and with an impressive somersault landed on the cement floor of the Ghetto. It twisted its neck around before it growled and moved silently into the shadows, two sets of purple visors on its skull opening up from the forehead, scanning the scenes around it, calculating and planning. Then its metallic jaws seemed to grow into a sinister grin and a deep voice rumbled from its metallic husk, its jaws venting out white smoke as if breathing.

"**It's show time."**

-TBC-


	2. I Feel Like A Monster

Code Geass: The Power of Dragons

By Silverscale

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or anything else that is copyrighted, so there. :P

Chapter Two: I Feel Like A Monster

"Commander Jeremiah! We have lost contact with Sergeant Nu's Knightmare!" Came the report from the comm system to the former Knight, who frowned deeply at the report from his subordinates. To have one of his best disappearing in the Ghetto was not sitting well with him, he activated his Slash Harkens, the wire connected daggers flew up and latched onto the edge of a building and with his Landspinners drove up along the wall until he came on top of the building, his Sutherland's Factsphere sensors scanning the premiere area as he contacted his unit.

"Keep a look out for Villetta's Knightmare, I do not want her to be MIA at her first real-life combat mission!"

"Roger that Commander. We will-"

But the rest of the soldier's words were drowned out as suddenly one of the soldiers broke into the comm link and his terrified voice echoed through Jeremiah and the other soldiers' Knightmares. "Sir! There's a strange and big Knightmare here! I cannot tell what sort it is but it almost looks organic!"

Then the sound of gunfire filled the comm and a strange growl could be heard and then the soldier's voice came again. "My bullets won't penetrate the armor! It's coming at me! Backup! I need backup! I need-" His voice was cut off by a loud roar and the soldier's voice screamed through the comm before his link went offline, his Knightmare marked as LOST on the surveillance map. Then suddenly an explosion rocked the air and a large smoke cloud emerged from within the ruined ghetto.

* * *

><p>"What was that Kallen?" Ohgi asked in a nervous voice through the comm link his worn down Sutherland badly wounded from its recent skirmish.<p>

"I don't know but it has distracted the Britannians, we must get out of here."

"Right. Spread out and meet up at the sewers." The terrorists spread out and drove through the ghetto, hoping to get to safety before the Britannians gets a chance to recover from whatever was happening.

* * *

><p>Jeremiah Gottwald swore loudly and his Knightmare leaped across the rooftops, scrambling to reach the explosion site. Once he reached it he found himself looking at a Knightmare that looked like a human corpse that had been torn apart while burned alive, the crushed body of the soldier who had been piloting it smeared across the wall of a building like a squashed bug. The hardened soldier felt bile rise up his throat but kept it contained and looked around for tracks, his Factsphere pulsating rapidly in search for enemy movements, but he couldn't even sense a single trace of anything moving, not even tracks or heat signs.<p>

"What the fuck is going on here!" The commander shouted out in frustration as he punched the wall inside his cockpit, frustration clear on his brow.

* * *

><p>A sudden deep laughter echoed through the ghetto and both Britannians and Elevens looked around, their weapons armed and ready for any sign of danger, then suddenly... theme music please.<p>

**(Monster by Skillet)**

The shadows of the ghetto seemed darker then before, the soldiers who were on foot or driving vehicles were feeling very nervous as they marched through the streets, their weapons held ready for any sign of the terrorists. One of the units heard a sudden sound from an empty building and they moved swiftly and aimed their weapons into the building and their flash lights showed a beautiful eleven woman holding a young teenage girl to her chest, her rather large chest. The soldiers leered at her and grinned at the soldiers. "Looks like we hit the jackpot boys." The men chuckled together before they suddenly froze, a deep voice emerging from the outside.

"**And here I thought I was the only gambler. Well here's your prize."** They spun around but had no time to react as a massive claw tore apart the entrance and crushed their bodies like grapes beneath its massive palm. The woman shivered in fear as she saw the large shape look down at her, glowing lights scanning her. Then the claw pulled up and the beast winked at the mother before walking off, leaving the bewildered woman to stare at the bag of food and water that the beast had dropped, a map tied to the sack.

* * *

><p>"Captain! Something is approaching! It's huge!" One of the soldiers shouted and the group of thirty soldiers drew their anti-Knightmare weapons hoping to get the thing before it reached them, as they saw the large dark shape calmly walk towards them from the valley the Captain shouted out one word. "Fire!"<p>

A rain of missiles filled the air and was soon followed up by a heavy downfall of explosions that destroyed three buildings, the men cheered, believing that nothing could have survived the blast, there were many brown and yellow trousers when a rumbling deep voice spoke up in childish cackles. **"That tickles."**

Suddenly a massive clawed foot emerged from the cloud of fire and stomped five men flat in an instant, then suddenly the beast began to dance in a tip toe fashion, squashing one man with each of its giant talon shaped toes, until it made a perfect pirouette before landing with its three claws down after a sudden long leap, squashing the jeep and the captain as he tried to drive away.

With a wide grin on its jaws the giant being walked through the Ghetto, its voice calling out for the Britannians in a deep and creepy singsong voice. **"Fee-fi-fo-fum. I smell the blood of Britannian scum. Be they alive or be they dead. I'll grind their bones to make my bread. Hehehehe."**

* * *

><p>"What is going on here!" Kallen shouted out in frustration as she drove past another disturbing sight of massacred Britannian troops lining the streets, suddenly a crackling sound was heard from her radio and a voice spoke to her, someone she didn't recognize.<p>

"**Move to the left."**

"Who is this!"

"**MOVE TO THE LEFT NOW!"**

Reacting by instinct she did as the voice ordered and narrowly avoided a volley of anti-Knightmare bullets from a team of five Sutherlands, staring in shock at the ambush she had almost walked into she was shaken as the voice shouted again.

"**Jump!"**

"H-hai!" Leaping upwards with her Glasgow Kallen stared in shock as another volley came from another ambush group, this time they hit their own as they missed their intended target and had come chasing after her.

"**Dive through those towers and fire your Slash Harkens at nine point diagonal five degrees!"**

Doing as the voice commanded she drove forward and with a sudden booster movement of her landspinners she made her Knightmare jump between two large metal towers, narrowly dodging another ambush, firing her Slash Harkens she could only stare in wonder as they grabbed the tower and with the momentum and weight of her Knightmare made the large towers bend and fall towards one another, before passing each other and crushing the enemy Knightmares.

"**Get on top of that train!"**

Leaping up once more she landed on top on a train moving through the Ghettos' iron trails, and let out a sigh of relief as she watched the enemy Knightmares disappear in the distance as they couldn't catch up with the magnet driven train.

"**Good work soldier, your friends will be waiting for you, get out of here while you still can. I will take care of the Britannians."** The voice then disappeared before Kallen to ask his name, and she punched the wall of her Knightmare in frustration and then blushed as she remembered just how... natural it had been to obey those strong commands, it sent shivers down her spine... pleasant shivers.

* * *

><p>A troop of thirty Knightmares, ten tanks and forty soldiers marched across one of the old highway bridges of the Ghetto, using the height for further scanning and scouting for the strange enemy unit that had been taking out their fellow soldiers. Then suddenly out of nowhere erupted a glowing feather like blade from the ground beneath them and the entire bridge began to fall apart while the deep chuckles followed the soldiers to their doom as they fell down over fifty feed down ,their mechas and tanks crushing them at the impact as the force of the fall was enough to break the giant robots like eggs hitting a floor, the last thing their visors showed being a large shadow with glowing eyes staring down at them as they fell.<p>

Some of the smarter units managed to use their Slash Harkens to grasp the sides of nearby buildings and tried to heave themselves to safety. But that was not to be as rapid fire erupted from beneath the bridge. The anti-Knightmare bullets shattered the already weakened structures' support beams and they crumbled apart like sand castles, making the Knightmares fall down twenty feet to be crushed by either the force of the fall or the giant stone debris raining down upon them like a meteor shower, those who were lucky would die instantly, those unfortunate, would die of suffocation beneath many tons of concrete debris.

* * *

><p>"What is going on out there!" Prince Clovis shouted out in fury as he saw troops upon troops of precious Knightmares, Britannian soldiers and vehicles be marked with LOST all over the tactical maps of his Mobile Fortress' main bridge.<p>

One of the technicians rambled out as he wildly punched buttons on the computers along his colleagues, trying all measures to find out what was going on. "We don't know your highness! Before any of our units can report anything we lose contact! All we can pick up is that whatever is doing this has some kind of advanced sensor disruptor capable of disabling our Knightmares' factpsheres! We cannot even get visuals!"

What came next made the prince slump down on his throne like seat of the command center's bridge in shock. "They keep telling us that it is a single large Knightmare that is causing this, there's no news of the terrorists since the Glasgow and the old Sutherlands escaped along the old train tracks!"

"A single Eleven unit... is the cause of this?" The royal man mumbled to himself in shock, since he was one to believe in the supreme strength of the Britannian military's numbers and soldiers, it was a grievous wound to his pride and ego as a Britannian and a prince for a single number unit to defeat hundreds of Britannians on its own. It was blasphemy to the Britannians' superior genes and skills!

A screen opened up on the window of the bridge and a smiling face of a scientist appeared. "My, my you seem to be in a bit of a jam here your Highness, perhaps the A6 special weapon is ready to be put to use to shift the odds?" Normally Clovis would have denied the scientist his demand but he was in too much of a shock to bother. "Access granted. Just... take that thing down, whatever it takes."

"Oh ho this will be fun indeed." Lloyd the lord of Pudding stated with a smirk as he terminated the connection to the command center and turned towards his assistant Cecile and their recent pilot candidate, a Honorable Britannian named Suzaku Kururugi. "It's show time and the debut is my dear Lancelot."

* * *

><p>The White Knightmare, the Lancelot, rode out through the Ghetto in full throttle, the area was littering with destroyed Britannian troopers and Knightmares, it was more like a graveyard then a ghetto. "Oh Kami how did the terrorists do this..." He muttered to himself as he watched the destroyed surroundings, his warning systems then suddenly flared up and beeped out in warning about incoming fire, but he had not spotted any Knightmares or soldiers.<p>

Leaping upwards, driving along the wall of a ruined skyscraper Suzaku saw how a small red flame looking sphere in the shape and size of a football flashed across the air where he had once stood punched a hole through the ground and kept going until a low rumble was heard and a geyser of smoke and debris erupted from the small hole. That one shot had been highly concentrated energy of some sort and when it couldn't punch through, it had detonated, releasing all the boiled up energy in a single eruption. "A sniper!"

Pushing his newly acquired Knightmare to the limit Suzaku moved the big machine like a part of his own body as he avoided shot after shot from several different angles. It was getting harder and harder to avoid them, as even when he drove through the thin alleys of the buildings, the shots blew through the concrete buildings without losing their punching power. It was a miracle he had even avoided being hit.

Then it struck him, not physically but mentally, what was going on. "No this is no miracle... whoever is shooting at me... isn't aiming to kill. He or she is... toying with me." The fallen Japanese warrior murmured in shock as he kept evading the energy rounds, it felt as if he was moving for the mere amusement of his attacker. He had never felt so disgraced as a warrior before, not even when he was taught the way of the Samurai by his former teacher Kyoshiro Tohdoh had he felt so helpless.

"Dammit come out and face me you coward!" The frustrated pilot shouted out in his cockpit as he drove the Lancelot over the roof tops, chasing after the source of the energy rounds. And he got his wish, though he would swiftly regret it as a massive talon struck out of the roof beneath him, emerging like an awakening beast of a forgotten age. The massive clawed fingers of the talon grasped for his white Knightmare with unknown but wicked intents. His reflexes were his only blessing as he had the Lancelot flip over the grasping talons, narrowly avoiding being crushed between them and then fell down towards the streets bellow. He used his Slash Harkens into the concrete wall to stop his free fall. And as he hung on the side of the building he activate the Lancelot's Factspheres only to get a vision of a massive tail swinging towards him.

With a yelp he let the Slash Harkens release their hold of the building and he fell down thirty feet to the street, watching as a massive tail with an energy blade tore a deep gash in the side of the building like a samurai sword slicing through paper. The Honorable Britannian stared in shock at the massive draconic Knightmare above him as it turned towards him, its lower limbs griping the concrete of the building across him, making it look like it was standing on the wall like a ninja of the old tales. "Oh hell..." Was all the pilot could mutter as the head of the Knightmare grinned and opened, a purple and bluish flame emerging from it and blowing out in a dark inferno towards him.

The cockpit's screens blared in warning as he swayed out of the way of the flames, his Landspinners the only thing saving him from the inferno as it melted an entire city block of the ghetto into a molten red land of magma. Then a massive shadow moved over him and he could only gape at the dragon as it landed in front of him. He tried in vain to draw his Knightmare's sword to cut the thing down when it simply reached out and grasped him like a toy without him being able to react.

A deep taunting voice echoed over his comm system as the dragon looked down at him. **"Oooooh what's this? A little white flower for me to pluck? Oh how lovely." **Suzaku was confused until the thing grasped his Knightmare's left leg and slowly tore it off, taking the time to hear how the wires and plating protested with scream-like screeches over the dark cackle. **"This little knight fell off a bridge."** It then gripped the right leg and tore it off as well, just as slowly. **"This little knight got eaten by a troll."** Suzaku could only sweat in fear, the screaming of metal and wires being torn apart frightening him beyond what he could imagine, or it could be the hysterical voice of Lloyd over the communicator screaming for someone to save his dear baby Knightmare. He then screamed out in panic as the tearing kept echoing through the cockpit. "Stop it!"

The arms came next and the draconic Knightmare's taunting deep childish like voice carried out over his head as it kept going. **"This little knight got cheated on by his princess, with her own brother, the prince."** The right arm came next. **"This little knight got declared a traitor after killing the king."** Then the talons closed onto the head and the sadistic voice chuckled deeply as it slowly crushed and ripped off the skull. **"This little knight got eaten by the dragon for being out of touch with reality. And oh look there, there's no more knights left to play with hehehe. Such fun."** It then threw away the cockpit and laughed in amusement as it rolled and tumbled across the streets like a bowling ball, rolling through the walls of four seperate buildings before ending up lying upside down in the middle of a dried up fountain. After it was done laughing the massive shape walked off, its laughter echoing through the comm of the Lancelot where a pale and shaking Suzaku was hugging himself, his white trousers stained brown and yellow, repeatingly muttering to himself. "I couldn't do anything, I couldn't do anything." Over and over like a broken doll, tears streaming down his eyes.

* * *

><p>"The Lancelot's signal has been lost Prince Clovis." One of the nervous technicians informed Clovis as they sat there in the bridge of the Mobile Fortress, the prince was pale and shaking his head in disbelief. "This has to be a nightmare. Do we not have any more troops to put into the Ghetto?"<p>

"No sir, we're fresh out, reinforcements won't arrive until four hours with the blockades of the traffic and the danger of the poison gas leaking if we use air transports." Clovis cursed himself for making up that stupid lie about poison gas, perhaps it would have been easier to call it a stolen relic or historical document or even a data computer. Oh well there was nothing to be done about it.

"Have our men waiting for the reinforcements, until then I want all available soldiers to protect the G-1 Fortress." There was a knock at the door and Clovis rubbed his forehead. "Yes come in." The door opened and a soldier dressed with a helmet stepped into the control room, he was humming a song beneath his helmet, a glaringly obvious Ipod resting in his belt, the headphones lined up into his helmet.

General Bartley Asprius glared at the soldier and moved over to him and grasped his shoulder. "Stop with your humming soldier! The prince has no time to listen to you simpletons... AaaaaAAAAAAAGH!" His words ended with a scream as his arm was suddenly torn of by the elbow by a lazy swipe of the soldier's hand, like a kitten swatting a ball of yarn. Lazily gripping the torn forearm the soldier kept humming as he threw the arm across the room before he opened his lips beneath the helmet and began to sing while the entire control room scrambled off their chairs, grabbing whatever arms they could find, and tried to call help on the comm system. But nothing was working, the comm system had been cut off.

"_The secret side of me, I never let you see._

_I keep it caged but I can't control it._

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly._

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it._"

The soldier sang, it was lazily and dull, nothing like what you'd except of such a melody, and yet it was all the more terrifying as he strode forward, blood splattered across his arms and torso from the spraying vital fluids of the limb he had torn off. He reached out and grasped the still screaming general's head, gripping his skull so that his fingers dug into the skin, the flesh and soon even into the very bones of the cranium, making the man scream even louder.

"_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls._

_It comes awake and I can't control it._

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head._

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_"

He smashed the man's face into the wall by the entrance to the room, he smashed it again and again and again until the general fell limp in his grip, but he kept smashing his face into the metal wall, a bloody smear growing as he kept singing. He then pressed the half crushed skull of the dead general and dragged it across the wall, smearing a thick paste of skin, flesh, teeth, skull, brain and squashed eyeballs as he sang lazily.

"_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._"

He let go of the corpse and reached for a simple staff member who was scrambling on the computer and with a twist of his arms and a grip on the man's waist and hip he twisted his torso in a 360 degrees turn before twisting his torso off his torso, his guts connected to it. He grasped the screaming torso and danced with it as he sang until he finished the last line and just twisted the man's skull clean off, and dropped the torso, with the guts dragged out five feet from the lower body.

"_I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster._"

"Die you freak!" A woman screamed as she fired her pistol but the man just seemed unfazed, they couldn't tell if the bullets hit him as the room began to turn dark, but not dark enough for them to not see the horrors he was committing.

"_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key._

_I keep it caged but I can't control it._

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down._

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_"

The man moved forward like a swaying drunk and grasped the woman's arms, twisting them 360°, turning her once beautiful arms into twisted flesh sacks. The woman screamed, but was silenced as her own gun was stuffed down her throat, literally stuffed down, and she chocked to death on the cold metal as it was lodged inside her throat, a gurgling sound somehow squeezing itself out of her mouth as her body twitched in death cramps after it collapsed on the cold metal floor of the bridge.

"_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._"

The crew members screamed out in panic and attacked the insane soldier, desperately trying to take him out before he killed them. But it was all in vain, Clovis staring in horror from behind his throne as the soldier tore them apart, covering the entire control room with blood and other bodily fluids, body parts, guts and heads.

"_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster._"

The soldier kept singing as he pulled out a standard issue combat dagger and began to carve into the skulls of all the deceased with an almost bored but skillful wrist-work master carver gained from years of practice.

"_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp._

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart._

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream._

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster._"

Clovis knew he couldn't escape this madman, whoever he was, it was impossible to flee with the only way out of the room behind the carnage of his former employees. So he did the only thing he could possibly do, barter and beg.

"What do you want? Money? Women? Power? More Victims? I can get you all of those just please don't kill me." He said from behind the throne in a pathetic childish attempt to hide from his attacker as he ignored him and walked towards him, the blood stained uniform and helmet not able to hide the wicked smile he could imagine on his attacker's face.

"_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._"

Clovis just screamed, he screamed, as the man, no thing, grasped him by his expensive clothes and lifted him up into the air and sang the same wicked melody as it carried him to his throne and put him into it.

"_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I've gotta lose control, he something radical._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._"

And he kept screaming even as the monster left the room.

"_I, I feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster..._"

Shortly after the man disappeared, leaving the prince in pale shivering fear as he kept screaming, there was suddenly life in the base as soldiers came scrambling into the room where they found the screaming prince and the carnage of the staff members of the G-1 Fortress control room. Many brave and courageous Britannian Soldiers emptied not just their stomachs but their bowels that day, and the formerly prideful and charismatic Prince Clovis was taken out of the base, dressed in a safety jacket as he kept clawing his face, screaming without pause. Upon the foreheads of every corpse was the same line carved, as well as painted across the walls of the room and over the throne itself.

**All **_**Hail**_** Britannia!**

-TBC-

A/N

BETA: Thanathos

Thank you for the help.

And thanks for all the reviews, and I apologize for the lack of posted stories and chapters, been very busy in real life. Keep R&Ring.


End file.
